


Warnings

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Kiddos [5]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Hot Flash's name is Adara, Kinda, MegaRox kids, Meh, More - Freeform, Not evil, Phone Calls, and jordan is Psycho Delic but, at least, hot flash is kinda a good guy in this, hot flash kid, morgan is megarox, parker is hot flash, talkin about the doom syndicate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Hot Flash doesn't align with Psycho Delic anymore. She proves this to herself by making another phone call.Direct Sequel to Anger Boils To Steam





	Warnings

**Author's Note:**

> Adara = Hot Flash

She sighs softly, setting the phone down a moment, staring as the call disappears, revealing her home screen (A picture of Parker when he was a baby, head aflame, eyes bright with mirth) 

Adara sighed softly, feeling her hair rise into the flame she kept as the villain Hot Flash, huffing a soft laugh at the irony of it, before grabbing her phone again. 

Psycho Delic was not known for thinking things out. There had to have been more to the story, and, well... She wasn’t aligned with Psycho anymore 

(why she ever aligned with him is still a mystery.)

Never mind that, she didn’t want to be dragged back into the hell of the Doom Syndicate. That was not a good team up, Adara could remember the fights that were had on a near daily basis, and she just couldn’t go back to that. 

Especially not with Parker. 

She scrolled through her contacts, eyes narrowed slightly. She had gathered a good amount, Parker’s teachers, other PTA moms, but one stood out. 

He had given her the slip of paper when she had announced her retirement (she hadn’t announced the reason, which of course was now sitting in the living room doing his homework) when he had shaken her hand. She took it, looked at it later, when everything had calmed down a bit. 

A number, with the simple phrase ‘if you are ever to need it’ written in his loopy handwriting. 

She programmed it into her phone two weeks before Parker was born, months after she had gotten the slip, and had entered his name in as ‘Overlord.’ 

Adara called him now, bringing her phone up to her ear, closing her eyes. 

“I’ll be honest with you, Adara, I expected this call much sooner than I got it.” He didn’t sound like he was upset, just teasing in that way he always did. Adara huffed softly, shaking her head a bit. 

“Well, I didn’t need it before now.” She stood, going towards her door to peak out at Parker, who was skimming over his math homework. She smiled softly at him when he looked up, holding up a finger and mouthing towards him ‘Just a moment more.’ he beamed, nodded and looked back down. 

“What is it you need than?” He asked softly, as if a bit farther away. “Make it quick though, Morgan just came home.” 

“It’s about her. Kinda. Her and Alistair, I believe his name was...” 

“... What about them?” He sounded defensive now and Adara couldn’t hold back a laugh. 

“Don’t get your spandex in a twist, Megs, I don’t plan to do shit to them. But Psycho does. He called me, talking about a rebirth of the Doom Syndicate, something about his son coming home beaten up and claiming Morgan did it.” 

He was silent a moment. She was about to say his name when he let out a breath, a small thump following as if he had fallen heavily into a chair. 

“She probably did. I should’ve expected this, but you don’t hurt Alistair without Morgan coming for you with no mercy.” Megamind laughed softly, sounding almost proud. “I told her not to seek him out, but... well, to be honest, even if I won’t tell you what he did, he pissed me off enough for me to want to hurt him.” 

Adara was quiet, staring in shock at the wall. Megamind, someone who had never purposefully hurt a soul in his life, wanting to hurt a kid? It didn’t add up. “So... he hurt Alistair, and Morgan retaliated?” 

“I think so. I’d have to ask her, but... Thanks. For the tip. If the Doom Syndicate pops back up unexpectedly, it could be disastrous. I’ll look into it.” 

“Don’t expect me or Doppler. I told Psycho I’d tell her, but I’m planning on warning her and saying not to trust them. Not that she did in the first place.” Megamind let out a laugh, and Adara couldn’t help a small grin. 

“Still. I’ll call you with an update if I find anything. Stay safe, Adara.” She smiled, before hanging up, sighing softly, and setting down her phone. 

“Mama!” Adara lifted her head, then smiled, moving out to the living room, smile widening as she settled next to Parker, both their heads aflame.

**Author's Note:**

> Things are heatin up  
no pun intended  
...  
who am i kidding pun totally intended


End file.
